I'll Love You Someday
by MentalHopscotch
Summary: Sora's become a shut in but when Roxas get's sick of it and takes him to a club, his twin could be in for the ride of a lifetime.


This is my first story on so try not to judge me too harshly. This is just something I wrote one night when I couldn't sleep and didn't want to do my essay. It starts out T but, trust me, it will get M later. Oh, this is also yaoi (boyxboy) so please leave now if that's not something you're comfortable with. Thank you and enjoy.

Diclaimer: I do not not own any characters in this fanfiction. All Kingdom Hearts Characters are property of Square-Enix. Any and all similarities to any persons or situations are purely coincidental.

I'll Love You Someday Chapter 1

The lights beamed on his head of silver hair, the music blared around him, his face shined with a thin sheen of persperation from the hot room he was in. The crowd followed the underlying beat of the band, jumping in time to the band on stage. The drummer's hair swayed in his eyes as he hit the skins with purpose. The redheaded bassist wore the cockiest smile known to man as the played his notes and flirted with random fans. The guitar player simply jumped to his own song that was constantly in his head, making him seem out of touch. Blue eyes scanned them all but settled on the singer, the beautiful singer, who was belting his heart out, not looking at anything in particular.

Sora didn't know why he decided to follow his brother and his obnoxious friends to the concert, he was rather content to stay home and play videogames with a can of coke and a box of pizza. But his twin was set on getting the younger out of the house. The brunette had locked himself in his room the past few days, it was his summer break, he could do what he wanted, and Roxas didn't like it one bit. "I'm supposed to be the emo loner, not you." With those words, the blonde dragged Sora off of his bed, threw him in the shower, got him dressed, and out the door.

The night was cold but the small underground club was an inferno, making Sora sweat through his this tank top. But the young boy couldn't care less. He was staring at perfection, sweet silver, singing, perfection. _'How is this possible? I haven't seen anything so perfect before and I don't even know him. Oh shit... don't tell me it's fan love! I will not be reduced to those screaming piles of goo!' _Sora cringed at the thought and walked to the exit as the song finished and that velvet voice graced his ears, announcing the last song of the evening. "This one is for the boy in the back who thinks it's alright to leave us." Sora froze. _'How did he see me? The guy in front of me is huge and God knows I'm short!' _His thoughts came to a halt as a few notes graced the club.

_I know you're there,_

_Even if you think I'm blind,_

_Even if the time ain't right,_

_I'm watching you from behind._

_There's something about you,_

_That I can't believe_

_I can't look away now,_

_Not after you tried to leave!_

The lyrics washed over the younger boy. He could drown in that voice. Sora slowly turned to look at his silver god, only to find aquamarine eyes locked on his own cerulean orbs. A pale flush spread over his cheeks as he looked away. _'He is __not__ looking at me!' _More notes roamed the air and hit Sora straight in the heart.

_I can,_

_I can't,_

_I'll say it someday!_

_Please stay with me-,_

_I'll try to believe you,_

_But for no-w just know,_

_That I'll love you one da-y._

The words flew through room and Sora roused from a daze he didn't know he was in. _'This is insane.'_ The brunette turned from the crowd and slipped through the door into the alley behind the club.

The cold air was bracing on his hot skin as he tore at the jacket wrapped around his waist and tugged it over his arms. Sora jumped as his phone interrupted the silence of the street the was walking down, now a good two blocks from the pulsating crowd outside the club. He reached in his pocket and pullet out his cell phone, flipping it open as his eyes twitched from the sudden exposure to the LED screen. It was a text from Roxas. _"Where r u Sora? Concerts over. Me & Hayner are gunna get a slice at the pizza place. U in?" _Sora sighed and he saw his breath condensing in front of him. He thought about it then decided against Roxas and his loud, bi polar friends. _"I'm where ever I want to be and no thank you. I'll eat later."_ He pressed send and walked down the cold, unforgiving sidewalk.

"God. What a bitch." Roxas said before returning to his pizza. Hayner looked at him, "What?" He looked up, "Oh nothing. Sora's not coming." Hayner shrugged. "Figured he wouldn't." They turned back to the mass of people they were with and went about conversations on how amazing the show was.

_'Ding' _ The bell rang loud in the small cafe. It was close to one in the morning so his options for food were limited. Sora made his way to a table near the back of the empty resturant, sliding into a booth before muttering his order to the less than enthusiatsic night shift worker. The young woman walked off to get his coffee and scone and the spiky haired boy found peace in the moment of silence that enveloped him.

Said moment came to a shattering end when the bell rang through the small space once more as some loud teens came into the cafe. _'Great. Just fucking great.'_ Sora tapped his fingers on the table in slight annoyance as he saw the waitress come back out with his cappachino and vanilla scone. The woman walked to him and placed his food on the table before looking up at the other group. Her face exceptionally brightened and she ran to the others. "Zexion!" she screamed, almost tackling the boy. The smaller male pushed her back so he could stand upright. "Damn it Yuffie, don't fucking do that! I almost fell." Zexion glared at her as if it was supposed to do something. Yuffie shrugged, " Oh come on Zexion, you know I always tackle you when you guys come in here after a gig! You're my little bro, I have the right!" Zexion huffed and mumbled something along the lines of, "Rights my ass." The taller blonde next to him looked at his small friend, "Nuh Uh! The rights to your ass are mine!" He said, sliding an arm around the other boy. "Get off of me Demyx or your mullet will have a fun time with Axel's lighter," he threatened. Demyx shook his head and grabbed tighter to the little emo. The tall, almost anorexic looking, redhead beside them looked down at the pair. "Hey Zex, you know you're not allowed near my baby again! You tried to light the whole fucking house on fire for a little experiment!" Zexion paused, "Hey! That was one time and I was trying to make something for Demyx!" the mulleted guitarist giggled as the bassist crossed his arms over his chest."Still, my lighter is my baby. Touch it and die you emo asshole!" The last of the boys grabbed Axel's shoulder and pushed him aside. "Oh lay off it Axel, you can get a millon more lighters, in fact you _have_ a million more lighters." He walked to the front of the cafe and got his drink then sat at a booth on the opposite side of the resturant.

Sora sighed as he dipped his scone into his half finished coffee. _'God. These guys are almost as bad as Roxas' group.'_ He simply shrugged it off and took a bite out of his soggy scone.

The silver haired boy looked up from the disaray of his friends to find a short, slumped over boy eating his way into depression. "Hey Yuffie, who's that?" The black haired waitress looked up to see the brooding boy. "Hell if I know. I didn't even think people could find this place." She stated plainly before going back to talking with Demyx about Zexion's embarrassing childhood, much to the latter's dismay.

Axel nudged the other boy, "You wanna talk to him? Go right ahead! I mean you're Riku for Christ's sake! You could get the boy in your pants by the end of the night if you tried. Hell you probably wouldn't even have to try." Axel smirked and nudged him again.

Riku slapped the man's arm away. "I don't want to lay him. He just looks kinda lonely over there. Like he's planning his death or something." The silver boy looked on the other in worry. Axel just sighed and nudged him again, "If you're worried, fucking do something about it.!" It was Riku's turn to sigh as he rose from his seat and crossed the small room.

Sora looked into the bottom of his cup, as if it held the answer to his shitty life, and didn't notice the taller boy walk up to him. "Hey. This seat taken?" Sora looked up and his eyes widened. It was _him_. The boy from the concert. What was he doing here? But now that he thought about it, Sora looked over and saw the rest of the band. _'Ah. So _they _were making all that noise." _Sora looked back up at the silver male. He was definetly taller than him by at least 7 inches, shoulder length hair, tight shirt, tight, Sora gulpped, pants, and leather boots. The brunet's eyes wandered back up the boy's face. The second he did, he locked eyes with the other. His deep blue eyes, momentarily lost in the sea green of the other's.

When the other blinked, Sora came back to reality and turned away, a blush prominent on his face. The other chuckled and asked again, "I said, is this seat taken?" Sora didn't look up but shook his head slightly and Riku took it as a sign to sit. The silver haired boy simply sat with the other in silence for a minute before exhaling loudly. "You don't talk much do you?" Riku inquired. Sora looked up and shook his head again. He was a shut in after all.

The boy's beautiful chuckle graced Sora's ears once more and he started again, "Well then I suppose introductions fall on me. The boy extended his hand across the table. "My name's Riku and it's nice to meet you." Riku smiled as the other grabbed his hand shyly. "Sora. Likewise." The slight pink hue of his cheek turned crimson as his skin touched Riku's. It felt so good and so wrong at the same time.

The silver male retracted his hand after awhile and smiled at the boy. "You look familiar." Sora looked up. "I was at your concert. You dedicated that last song to me. It was a great show, by the way." he said, his voice trailing off towards the end.

Realization dawned in his light greean eyes. "Oh yeah! I remember. Hey, why were you trying to leave anyway? You know it's not nice Sora." Riku shook a joking finger at the boy and made small tsking noises. "Didn't your mama teach you better?"

Sora couldn't help but giggle at that. Riku decided that he loved the younger boy's laugh, "Yes she did, I just couldn't stand the people I had come with. Truth be told, I was going to stay home tonight with some coke, pizza, and Final Fantasy VII. But my stupid twin decided to drag me out instead. I'm not saying I didn't enjoy your show! He's just annoying." Riku watched the boy go from emotion to emotion through his ramble, deciding that maybe Axel was right, he did kinda want him.

"Well thank you for the compliments. It's always nice to hear from someone. Hey Sora?" The older asked. Sora put down his now empty cup. "Hm? What is it Riku?"

Riku loved the way his name rolled off the other's tongue. He was finding things left and right to love about the brunette. Love? Since when did he do that? Riku was the town's number one player, he didn't dare do something as serious as _love! _It was unheard of! "I wanted to know if you'd like to go somewhere more, quiet with me." he said, nudging a finger over his shoulder to the group behind them.

Sora blushed, his mind going straight to all of the romantic comedy movies his mother made him watch with her and what that line had usually meant in those. "U-Ummm... Like where, Riku?" Riku shivered. "I don't know, maybe just a stroll around town. We could even go to my place later, it's not that far." Sora looked away and weighed his options. _'I could go with a hot boy for one night, or I could go into my room for the rest of eternity.' _

The silver boy watched the other mull over the decision carefully. The subtle pull of his eyebrows, the small twitch of his eye, and the wonderful capture of his bottom lip into his mouth. Sora muttered a small reply, "I-I don't know. I should be getting home soon. It's almost one thirty." Riku snapped out of his rather, erotic, state of mind just in time to hear the uncertain words drip from the other's mouth. "Well I could always walk you home. I'd just like to get to know you better Sora." The words fell from his mouth in a strangely enticing way as they flew to Sora's ears much in the same way. The brunette cocked his head to the side as he looked at the other incredulously. "Why? I'm just some kid who was in the back of a club you just happened to play at and just happened to find in an abandoned cafe a few blocks from said club. I don't see the connection." Riku chuckled at the smaller boy's words that sounded a bit like he was scared of the answer. "Human curiosity maybe? I'm not sure myself really but you seem like a fun person Sora." The silver teen decided it was time to play a bit dirty and flashed his crowd flirting, girl dropping, guy stopping smile at the boy.

From across the room Axel nudged the emo drummer lightly. "Looks like I was right about Riku getting some. Wanna bet on how long it takes him to get home in the morning," Axel propositioned. Zexion shook his head. "Considering how that boy is looking at his face right now, I'll bet you Riku just got knocked down a few pegs and won't get any for at least a week. Unless, of course, he resorts to rape," Zexion paused, "From the look of the kid, I'd say it'd be rape of the statuary kind." Axel looked at the schemer then back to the couple. "But that's Riku's 'God I'm hot, crawl at my feet and drop your pants face'. There's no way a kid that normal looking couldn't fall for that." The pyro continued to stare until a hand smacked him uspide the head. "It's rude to stare Axey!" Demyx pouted his famous pout as he returned the hand to Zexion's waist. "It's also rude to bet on Riku's sex life," he stated matter=of-factly, "But I say he gets in the kid's pants by the end of the night." Zexion sighed next to him. "Put me down for over a week. That kid's going to be the one the break Riku." Axel smirked, "I give it no more than two hours." The redhead held out his hand, "Twenty buck deposit gentlemen for the well being of Riku's dick." Demyx snickered and pulled a twenty out of his pocket to place it in Axel's hand. Zexion did the same but without the joyful noise.

Sora's face fell a bit at the sight of the empty smile, he pushed the coffee away from him and took a bite from his scone. " You know, that smile looks awfully cheesy Riku," Sora stated then decided the wall behind Riku was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen. Riku sat there, dumbstruck. _He didn't fall for the smile? How the hell does THAT work? _Riku's face showed his displeasure and Sora giggled. "Well, if it pains you that much to not know my life story I suppose I could let you walk me home," he said as he placed the last of his scone in his mouth, swallowing before licking his fingers slowly, causing Riku's already tight pants to become almost unbearable. Riku smiled and willed it away as he stood, "Alright just let me tell the guys. I'll be right back cutie pie." Riku strutted off after a wink in the smaller boy's direction.

Demyx kissed Zexion's cheek and Axel cringed just as Riku walked up. "Hey guys, I'm going to walk Sora home. Don't wait up," Riku said with an underlying smirk as he grabbed his coat and walked back over. Axel chuckled, "Awww, Zexy, our little boy's all grown up," he said as he swung an arm around Zexion's small shoulders jokingly. The smaller drummer just shrugged him off and smiled to himself. "Suppose he has, or will is more like it."


End file.
